User blog:Ilovehunterclarington/Heather "Nina" Alexander
Heather "Nina" Alexander '''is a character from Thecakeking's Final Destination. she is sam lawton's cousin. she is like Olivia Castle from Final Destination 5. she was killed when an four metal rods land on her neck killing her. Nina is the Third Survivor to die. ''Biography:'' When Nina is living in Japan she tell her parents to go on New York to meet her friend. after many years she live in McKinly Pennylvania. she became the best actress in the world. many men came in her life but she choose a man named Ryan Delgado who have another girlfriend named Amber. she and amber always fight until an bus accident happened killing amber and others. after a LASIK EYE SURGERY to Dr. Leonetti she learn that ryan loves amber until now after nina cut her and ryan's relationship an 4 metal rods pierced her in neck killing her. ''Final Destination 7'' Nina is also a character in DarKingDom's Final Destination 7. she does not die in the series. ''Final Destination: Nekron's omen of DCUniverse'' Nina also appear in Telmen Temkka's Final Destination: Nekron's omen of DCUniverse. she is driving her car until she run over Wonder Woman. ''Disaster:'' Nina is in the bus with Marnie, George and her frenemy Amber. when the disaster is happening(premonotion) nina with marnie and george sitting in the back while kathy is killed the back of the bus incinerated it first kills nina. second is george. third is marnie. When jake make a scene nina was force to leave the bus. as the bus accident happened it kills many people including her frenemy amber. nina with jake and the others watch in horror. ''Role:'' Jake's Friend. when david try to find her she is in the club kitty with george and marnie. as such as the club disaster happened she is nearly killed and be one of the club kitty casualities. ''Death '' After Nina's LASIK EYE SURGERY nina is outside the building where the doctor that kills olivia work. when a truck came with a metal rods lock with chains. the chains locking the metal rods was remove causing a four metal rods to fly and land towards Nina's neck killing her. Ryan with the other people on street witness nina's death. ''Alternate Death:'' After Nina's LASIK EYE SURGERY to Dr. Leonetti. and an small fight with her boyfriend. Nina go to sauna to relax and forgot her fight with her boyfriend. the door closes itself and nina try to get out of her sauna but it was too late she is burned alive in the sauna. ''Signs/Clues:'' *When Jake is Cutting there Class Picture he accidently cut Nina, Marnie, George, and Kathy's Face *The Doctor who made Nina a eye surgery is Dr. Leonetti *at the memorial Randy Holl said that They Will all Die. *after the eye surgery of nina she see the bus that kills Terry Chaney *Nina see the teddy bears looking at olivia when olivia was killed *Nina's last words while talking to ryan was "You don't even care if I live or die." *Nina see Clear Rivers' Home *in Jake's Premonotion Nina is Stab by a Pole and Incinerated *Jake has a dream that nina has no organs *Nina's Grandmother tell about her cousin Sam Lawton *in Final Destination: Neckron's omen of DCUniverse she run over Wonder Woman ''Trivia:' *She is Similar to Olivia Castle from FD5 and Kat Jennings from FD2 *on March 1999 Nina and Olivia Castle ride on Devil's Flight Category:Deceased, Females, Third Survivor to Die. Category:Blog posts